Splash! The Sequel
by Nicia
Summary: The sequel to my story Splash! Dimitri, Rose, Elodie and Jaiden prepare for a new arrival. Just some more lighthearted, meaningless fluff. Drabble chapters, a short story that will be complete by this time tomorrow. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Splash! The Sequel.**

**Written for: Drabble War Challenge #6, Picture Prompt Challenge to be posted on 22****nd**** September 2012.**

**Written By: Nicia**

**Rating: K**

**Prompt used: Pictures 1, 11 and 17.**

**Summary: **The sequel to my story Splash! Dimitri, Rose, Elodie and Jaiden prepare for a new arrival. Just some more lighthearted, meaningless fluff.

**This is going to be a short drabble, less than ten chapters and will be complete by this time tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dimitri POV.**

~ "But, mummy," Elodie looked at Rose, curiosity the predominant expression on her little face as her brows scrunched up in thought. "Why is your tummy so big?"

I snorted and hid my laughter behind the western I was re-reading, glad that this time Rose was the one who had to answer the questions. I'd done it with Jaiden when Rose was pregnant with Elodie, and she'd mocked me mercilessly for weeks afterwards.

My attempts to cover my amusement were unsuccessful though, as Rose shot me a dirty look over the top of Elodie's head.

"Because there are babies in there."

* * *

**The next update will be in the morning when I wake up. Feel free to leave your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Only The Lucky and Ms. Sweden for reviewing! :)**

* * *

"Daddy?"

I groaned at the questioning tone to my daughter's voice, realising that the conversation from a few days ago was far from over. She was three years old and at that stage where everything needed to be questioned and discovered and talked about. Even at three o'clock in the morning when she woke up from a bad dream and clambered into bed with me and Rose. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is mummy's tummy going to get any bigger?"

I chuckled. "Not much bigger. Just a little bit."

"Oh," she frowned and bit her lip. "Do we need to do anything special?"

* * *

**Next update will be in a few hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Roza. Dimka. Reader for the reviews! :)**

* * *

"Can you hand me that pencil please, daddy."

Engrossed in my book and soothed by the soft laughter from Rose and Jaiden I reached out blindly for the packet beside me on the sofa, groping around until the smooth wood came into contact with my searching fingers. Still not lifting my eyes, I held out the pencil in Elodie's direction, only just hearing her exasperated sigh.

"Not that one, daddy. The sun can't be blue."

"What are you doing?" The matter of fact tone to her voice caught my attention.

"Drawing a picture for the babies. So they're not scared."

* * *

**Next update in a couple of hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to TheBookShelf and XxDeadlyBlackRosexX for the reviews!**

* * *

"Here you go, mummy."

Rose's eyes crinkled as Elodie handed her yet another crisp, white sheet of paper, this one covered in smiley moons and suns and clouds and flowers in varying shades of colour.

"So that when the babies come, their room is filled with smiles. Jaiden said that babies cry a lot," her voice had lowered to a slightly conspiratory whisper. "Smiles always stop me from crying, so they might help the babies too."

Rose's eyes watered at the thoughtfulness of our daughter's actions and I hurriedly passed her the tissue box, well aware of how emotional all those hormones made her.

* * *

**Next update in a couple of hours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Angela!**

**Thank you, Angela Masson, Ms. Sweden, Roza. Dimka. Reader, reneecutie123 and Rose-Loves-Dimitri for the reviews!**

* * *

~ "I like the yellow."

I grinned as Elodie dipped her hand into the tray of bright, summer yellow paint, and then pressed it against the off-white coloured wall. Rather than painting the nursery all over again, Rose and I had left it in its neutral colour and decided to use templates to create small decorations and borders.

One of which, Elodie was helping me with. A small trail of different coloured handprints dotted the wall as Elodie giggled to herself.

"Won't mummy be angry?"

I shook my head and surveyed the small room. "No. I think she'll think it's perfect."

* * *

**There's one more chapter after this and then this story will be complete. It'll be posted in a couple of hours :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The final chapter... Thank you to Roza. Dimka. Reader and reneecutie123 for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

I smiled as Elodie and Jaiden followed me down the long corridor, laughing and whispering to each other, the sound echoing off of the bright walls.

Finally, we reached our destination and an awed silence fell over my two children as they gazed up at the shiny door handle.

"Mummy's in there?"

"Yep!"

I chuckled at the confident tone to Jaiden's voice and then opened the door a crack.

"Remember to be quiet and careful. Mummy has some special people for you to meet."

Both of their eyes widened and then they ran inside, little faces eager.

I grinned at the happy exclamations from inside, Jaiden and Elodie vying for Rose's attention as I made my own way in.

Jaiden had already boosted himself onto the bed and was leant forwards, peering into the cot by Rose's bedside, but Elodie was too small. I scooped her up into my arms and pressed a kiss to Rose's lips.

"I want to see, daddy!"

I chuckled and straightened up so that she could see into the cot and smile down happily at her two newborn sisters.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
